


Sempre

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era sempre lì, il sorriso: bastava aprire gli occhi. E’ il seguito di “Come il suo nome”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: angst, introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: non rilevante (Severus/Lily)  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Era sempre lì, il sorriso: bastava aprire gli occhi. E’ il seguito di “Come il suo nome”  
> Parole/pagine: 393/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> Storia appartenente alla raccolta "Sorrisi"  
> 1\. Per lui  
> 2\. Come il suo nome  
> 3\. Sempre  
> 4\. Stanco  
> 5\. Brivido  
> 6\. Inconcepibili  
> 7\. Non voglio morire  
> 8\. Comprensione  
> 9\. Il calderone della mente  
> 10\. Parole come pensieri  
> 11\. Maschera infranta  
> 12\. Un sorriso tra le lacrime  
> 13\. Bella  
> 14\. Angelo del perdono  
> 15\. Capricci  
> 16\. Sorriso  
> 17\. Occlumanzia  
> 18\. Confusione  
> 19\. Elyn  
> 20\. Amore  
> 21\. Chiaro di luna  
> 22\. Sogno  
> 23\. Sussurri di futuro  
> 24\. Il futuro è già incominciato  
> 25\. Primi passi  
> 26\. Libero  
> 27\. L’attesa  
> 28\. La visita  
> 29\. Affetto  
> 30\. L’offerta  
> 31\. Dimissioni  
> 32\. La casa sulla scogliera  
> 33\. Notte d’amore  
> 34\. Risveglio  
> 34bis. Colazione nel sole  
> 35\. Tra passato e futuro  
> 36\. Conoscersi  
> 37\. Ritorno a Hogwarts  
> 38\. Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts  
> 39\. Applauso  
> 40\. Sfilata di sorrisi  
> 41\. Ritorno al passato  
> 42\. Tempo di ricordi  
> 42bis. Paterna consapevolezza  
> 43\. I sotterranei di Hogwarts  
> 44\. Un sorriso nel vento  
> 45\. La Foresta Proibita  
> 46\. Neve a Hogwarts  
> 47\. Alba d’innocenza  
> 47bis. Riflessi d’amore  
> 48\. Il regalo più desiderato  
> 48bis. Rosso vermiglio  
> 49\. Notte d’argento  
> 49bis. Gioielli  
> 50\. Per tutta la vita  
> 50bis. Tocco d’amore  
> 51\. Nuova vita  
> 52\. Le rughe del sorriso

**Sempre**

   
Sorridevano, le labbra che sapevano riempire di dolcezza il suo nome rigido e severo.  
Sorridevano sempre.  
Sembravano saperlo proteggere anche dal suo passato, allontanando il colpevole orrore dei suoi ricordi ed allentando perfino la stretta soffocante dei rimorsi.  
E sapevano lenire anche la lancinante sofferenza del presente, che dalla gola si propagava ovunque fino ad offuscare la lucidità della sua mente.  
Gli bastava aprire gli occhi, e il sorriso era sempre lì.  
_Confortante._  
E le zanne di Nagini smettevano di straziarlo e strappargli la vita goccia a goccia.  
Non che fosse facile sollevare le sue marmoree palpebre, ma valeva la pena di fare qualsiasi sforzo pur di vedere quel sorriso.  
_Rassicurante._  
Che raccontava d’incantate lacrime di vita.  
Era quel sorriso silenzioso, colmo solo della dolcezza del suo nome, che lo aiutava a tornare a vivere nel presente, abbandonando gli incubi spaventosi di un passato che nessun oblio poteva cancellare.  
Quel sorriso che era sempre lì ad attenderlo, traboccante di un’impalpabile promessa che Severus non aveva neppure il coraggio di trasformare nella parola che più agognava sentire, ma che sapeva di non poter meritare, né ora né mai, incatenato com’era alle sue colpe, torturato senza fine dai suoi rimorsi.  
Eppure, lei continuava a sorridergli, _sempre_ , e Severus continuava a sforzarsi di aprire gli occhi, di tenerli aperti sempre più a lungo, lottando contro il torpore che cercava di sopraffarlo per gettarlo di nuovo nello spaventoso abisso nero del suo passato.  
Per bearsi di quel sorriso che non si estingueva mai.  
Quel dolce sorriso che sapeva illuminare le sue tenebre.  
Per abbeverarsi a quella fonte di freschezza che gli ricordava l’innocenza che un tempo lontano anche lui aveva avuto, prima di calpestarla crudele, di macchiarla di sangue, di perderla per sempre.  
Sentiva il sorriso entrare in sé, piano piano, giorno dopo giorno, in lenta progressione, a dargli forza, a lenire il dolore, a promettere la sua continua presenza.  
_Sempre._  
Ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi, il sorriso era lì.  
Luminoso.  
Ogni volta che li chiudeva sapeva che il sorriso sarebbe rimasto lì, ad attendere, con la sua promessa non detta.  
_Sempre._  
E Severus chiudeva gli occhi e sognava, sognava ciò che non osava neppure sperare, ciò che sapeva di non meritare.  
E sulle ali di quel sorriso di perdono, il sogno scacciava gli incubi ed illuminava l’oscurità  
Perché il sorriso vegliava su di lui.  
_Sempre._  



End file.
